Twilight
Twilight is a young adult novel written by author Meg Cabot and was published by Avon Books in 2004. It is the sixth and final part of The Mediator series. Book Cover Summary Suze has gotten used to ghosts. She's a mediator, after all, and communicating with the dead is all in a day's work. So she certainly never expected to fall in love with one: Jesse, a nineteenth- century hottie. But when she discovers that she has the power to determine who becomes a ghost in the first place, Suze begins to freak. It means she can alter the course of history...and prevent Jesse's murder, keeping him from ever becoming a ghost -- and from ever meeting Suze. Will Jesse choose to live without her, or die to love her? Summary In the final installment of The Mediator Series, Suze finds herself fighting for the love of her life, Jesse. When Paul reveals he has found a way to time travel, another gift all Mediators share, he tells Suze he plans on going back to Jesse's time and save him from his murder. Thus altering time so that Suze and Jesse will have never met nor fell in love and meaning Paul is able to have Suze to himself. Desperately trying to stop him, Suze struggles to prevent Paul from doing so, but in the progress finds herself torn between meeting her one true love or letting him live a life he deserves. On the night when Paul "shifts" and travels through the forth dimension (time travel) Suze accidentally travels as well back to Jesse's time when he was alive and meets up with Paul and hides out in the O'Neil's barn (friends of the De Silva) and who, while in her sleep, bounds and gags her before going to save Jesse. Just when she gives up and convinces herself Jesse deserves to live, the Alive Jesse stumbles upon her in the barn and Suze tries to convince him that she is a Mediator from the future and that he is in great danger because Feliz Diego is out to kill him along with how they met 150 years into the future. At first, he thinks she is delusional and is angered by her accusations about Maria and Diego out to kill him, but is finally convinced when Suze tells him he wants to become a doctor but can't because of his parents; something that he never told anyone including Maria. Suze then tells him he must go, but Alive Jesse refuses to, insisting he isn't scared by Felix and then asks her why she traveled way back into time to save him, although she wants to say "Because I love you," she says, "Because it isn't right, what happened to you. That's all." Paul comes back and finds out Alive Jesse knows about everything and after when Jesse asks Suze if he is the one who bounded and gagged her after Alive Jesse tackles Paul and bickers with him for tying and gagging Suze, attempts to convince him himself that Diego was too dangerous and that he should just leave but Alive Jesse firmly insists that he can take him and will stop him, prompting Paul to literally doze off. Meanwhile after this, Alive Jesse once again asks Suze why she is helping him, to which she responds, "Because its what I do." Alive Jesse then asks if she does this for all who die before their time to which her answer is no but that his is a "special" case. Alive Jesse then asks if all girls from her time are as brave as she is and Suze insists she isn't brave to Jesse disagrees with pointing out that what she was doing now, staying here when something bad is about to happen, proves that she is brave. But when Suze once again disagrees explaining the situation from the beginning and says that she isn't brave at all, Alive Jesse again disagrees saying, "I think you're wrong." Causing Suze to smile before Deigo shows up. Alive Jesse and Diego fight, and Suze wants to save Jesse yelling at Paul to help him, causing Alive Jesse to shout out while fighting that he doesn't need help. Paul tells Suze Jesse had it perfectly under control before Diego grabs Suze and holding a knife to her throat threatening to kill her causing Alive Jesse to drop his knife and Diego to throw Suze ahead and lunge at him and Alive Jesse barely manages to throw Diego off the ledge and snap his neck and Suze to land on a lantern breaking it and starting a fire. Suze is so overjoyed that Alive Jesse will live that she barely manages to notice that she trapped in a circle of fire. Paul tries to tell Alive Jesse not to jump, but he ignores him and jumps through the flames and to Suze who kicks some floorboards and tells her they have to jump. Paul yells to Suze that he will meet her "on the other side" and is going to shift back to present times. While Alive Jesse and Suze jump, in midair she shifts and due to holding Jesse's hand brings him back to present times causing him to slip into a coma and slowly die. This causes Paul to finally realize that Suze was right; some events in time just aren't to be messed with. While Jesse's body is in a hospital Father D shows up and Paul and Suze explain what happened. Father D tells Paul to make amends with his grandfather (who Paul tricked into giving him information on how to use his gifts to time travel for his own selfish wanting) and tells Suze not to be too hard on Paul saying "He thought he was doing good," to which she replies saying, "He thought he was robbing me of Jesse," and he says back, "In the end, Susannah, that might have actually been kinder, don't you think? Kinder than this, anyway," and states Jesse would have to leave her anyway one day. Causing Suze to blame herself for the mess. Father D leaves and Suze begins to sob before Ghost Jesse comes to her. He asks he what she had done looking at his coma state body, and she explains how she went back into time to save him and prevent his murder from ever happening and how his Alive version killed Diego but she accidentally brought him back to present times and that this meant "goodbye." Just as Ghost Jesse leans in to give her one last kiss his hand brushes against his body's leg (the one in the coma) and for Ghost Jesse to glow brighter than ever before being sucked into the body like "smoke pulled into a fan," before being gone altogether. Suze believes Jesse is really gone and sobs harder. Father D shows up once again and tells Suze to hope as it was "all they had," before getting teary eyed and telling her to look at Jesse's body. She does and notices his hand tightening around her own and sees color in his skin and more alive looking "like back at the O'Neils barn," and breathing and had a pulse. His eyelids open and he removes the oxygen mask and says a word that "set her heart singing," "Querida." (Thus meaning that Jesse's spirit returned to his body in the hospital and remembered everything about his past life on Earth and afterlife and his relationship with Suze and is now able to live a normal life like anyone else.) Suze then go her winter formal with Jesse, now living a normal life and having a real relationship with Suze now that he is alive and no longer a ghost and adapting to the 21st century. Paul apologizes to Suze for all his trouble and says she was right about everything, including about him and her and how she and Jesse really were meant to be together having finally been convinced. They make peace. Jesse shows up and make an awkward hello to Paul before walking off with Suze and asks her if things with Paul were okay and she tells him everything was finally okay before they share a slow dance. Suze's father's ghost comes and Suze and him make their final goodbye before he vanishes forever crossing over. Jesse then asks her if he was "gone", causing Suze to jolt and ask him if he really saw her dead father to which he replied that he saw their whole conversation, revealing that he was not only now alive but also as well a Mediator. As Jesse and Suze dance he says he just doesn't understand why her father took so long before crossing. Suze says, "Do you really not know?" Causing him to shake his head as Suze smiles feeling that her heart "might burst with joy." More Editions Twilight4.JPG Twilight3.JPG Twilight2.JPG Twilight1.JPG Megcabot3.JPG Megcabot2.JPG Megcabot1.JPG twilight5.JPG Gd&hs.JPG Quotes Category:Books